A Group of Seven
by TogetherAsOne
Summary: Jackson Jekyll, a normal 16-year-old, accidentally"achieved" Limbosity by Time-Traveling to the 1860's twice. Stuck in the narrow labyrinth of tunnels, he is taken into the custody by six cat-ladies who have been surviving in Limbosity for longer than he dared to imagine. Now, when an ancient enemy awakens, he is forced to make a choice- one that will change his life forever.


**Here are the Descriptions of each character:**

 **Jackson:** Clumsy, smart, nice, and bad at fighting, he managed to end up in Limbosity by accidentally traveling back in time twice. Now he is stuck in a place where he can't hope to survive, and is at the mercy of six cat-ladies who have been living in the narrow tunnels of Limbosity for longer than he could dare to imagine.

 **Purrsphone** : Sister of Meowlady and Torlie. This cat is strictly non-violent, and only fights in the most dire of situations, or in an act of self defense. Her way with medicine makes her the healer of the group, but she dislikes healing anyone outside the team. Usually she is cheerful, but she can get moody.

 **Meowlady:** Though she is twins with Purrsphone, this ambitious cat only shares looks with her sister. She despises boys and raw fish (even though she is a cat), and tends to be rude like Torlie, but otherwise she is kind. Meowlady is an excellent fighter, and sometimes she gets to be quite reckless. Enjoys caterwauling, but the rest of the group thinks that she should keep her caterwauling to herself. (Also a sister of Torlie)

 **Torlie:** Snappy, not sappy. Best fighter on the team, though not much of a diplomat. Fierce, tough, and has a soft spot for her friends (and, eventually, another special someone...). Leader of the group. (Also a sister of Purrsphone and Meowlady)

 **Cleolie:** Fusion of Torlie and an unknown monster. Fast, agilitic, and strong, Cleolie inherits some of the fiercer qualities of Torlie. However, she is easier to be around than Torlie and is usually more playful than her counterpart. She is the most intelligent of the 6, and comes up with most of the group's plans. She also builds things for the group out of the stuff they get from the delivery flaps. She is faster than everyone else in the group, but can not sprint for very long due to the amount of energy she consumes when she runs. Subleader, voted to become Leader if something happened to Torlie that would make her (permanently) unable to lead the team.

 **Catty Noir:** Once a Pop-Star, she care more about blending in than standing out. Nowadays, Catty hates being in the center of attention and is one of the shyer cats in the group. She is excellent at using camouflage, and prefers it to strait-up fighting. However, she does enjoy building firework bombs (bombs that explode into fireworks, the name should be self explanatory:)). Is easily frightened, and hates yelling.

 **Catrine:** Fast, strong, and quick-witted, this kitty is an artist with an eye for danger. Her eyesight is the best out of the entire team's, and can sense otherwise invisible traps, doors, supplies, and food (i.e mice, rabbits, that kind of stuff). Does have the ability to paint camouflage onto her comrades, but prefers to save her paint for illusions that trick people into thinking that the illusion is actually real. Due to her excellent eyesight and speed*, Catrine often hunts the group their meals.

 _ ***** Catrine is almost as fast as Cleolie, but not quite. While Cleolie can run faster, Catrine doesn't tire as quickly._

 **And Here are Some Key Words You'll Need to Understand to Read this Fanfiction :)**

 **Meat-Sticks:** Kind of like a mental checklist that stays with you as soon as you are born. You only can get Meat-Sticks by doing something really bad (i.e stealing from someplace that's not your house, traveling back in time, hurting someone, blowing up something, you get the idea). Each person gets three of these Meat-Sticks* when they are born. If you get one Meat-Stick, it's kind of like a warning, because all those with two Meat-Sticks go to Limbosity. If you get two Meat-Sticks and go to Limbosity, though, you can not get your third Meat-Stick, no matter what you do. The only way to get three Meat-Sticks is to kill someone in the Overworld, which rarely ever happens due to the fact that most of the bad people or the "accident prone" people are in Limbosity.

Keep in mind that: 1. These Meat-Sticks somewhat resemble the ones in Minecraft and 2. THESE ARE MENTAL MEAT-STICKS. People aren't actually carrying around large hunks of meat every time they got a Meat-Stick. (Though that would be quite funny, wouldn't you agree?) * In order for the Overworld to keep law and order, they don't just lets those with three Meat-Sticks run rampant. Instead, they either execute the person, or give them some sort of terrible punishment.

 **Limbosity:** A labyrinth of tall, wide tunnels that vary in length and size. Instead of a sun, there are white and red-orange lights that dim and brighten according to the time of day. There is no weather in Limbosity, and every night a horde of mythological creatures go out to attack those who wander in the tunnels. People, Monsters, and mutants alike come here after they revive their second Meat-Stick.

 **44th Street:** The one and (so far) only safe haven in Limbosity, with scrap houses jutting out from the top of the tunnel's east wall. Torlie and her group live here.

 **Scrap Houses:** These are the houses in 44th street. Created from the various materials received from the delivery flaps, the houses are often unfurnished and small, consisting of only one room. They are built to use the east wall of the tunnel as support, rather than stilts or wooden beams. The Scrap House's design was created by the first inhabitants of Limbosity and were created to be very strong so that they could use the walls of a tunnel to stay up without collapsing every time more than one human/monster/mutant entered it. Over time, all of those living in 44th Street learned how to build the houses. Now, all newcomers to Limbosity seek out someone who has already created a Scrap House for instructions so that they may build their own Scrap House. _**NOTE:**_ **In the story, Scrap Houses will be** **mostly referred** **to as "houses."**

 **Delivery Flaps:** Metal flaps that vary in size and that can only be found in delivery tunnels. Each day, someone from the Overworld Mansion will drop supplies such as food, paint, wood, etc. The most common items received from the delivery flaps tend to be building materials, while things that have an entertainment value (such as paint and playing cards) have a medium chance of appearing and things such as food have a small chance of appearing.

 **Named Packages:** Every once and a while, a specific person or group of people will get "named packages." These packages are labeled with that person's name and contain things that would be important to that specific person/group of people. However, they are rare enough that those who receive them are considered lucky.

 **Anything else I forgot will be explained on the story or you will have to infer what it is because I forgot it. ;-)**

 _ ***** Please do keep in mind that this was based off of a dream I had. If some parts of this Fanfiction are a little strange, it's probably because that part of the story was actually derived from the original dream. (Yeah, my dreams are weird)._

 **Hi! This is my first Fanfiction, so please don't judge it too much. :)**

 **This story is based off of a strange dream I had, so some things (like the whole "meat-stick" ordeal) are really weird. Also, I don't own the names or appearances of Torlie, Catty, Jackson, Cleolie, Catrine, Purrsphone, or Meowlady. I own everything else. I hope you enjoy this Fanfiction! :-)**

- **TogetherAsOne**


End file.
